InSb-based detectors (e.g., photodiode) are used in many infrared (IR) sensor applications. For example, InSb-based detectors have found particular use in infrared detection and imaging applications in the 3-5 micron IR wavelength band, and can be useful due to their ability to operate in conditions where imaging operations in the visible spectrum are negatively impacted by reduced visibility. As a specific example, IR imaging devices can provide useful real-time images at night or when imaging operations in the visible spectrum have been degraded due to smoke or sand.
These detectors, however, face limitations in terms of electro-optical performance and insufficient operating temperatures. Limitations in detector performance are often the by-product of manufacturing processes. In particular, conventional manufacturing processes utilize non-optimal material systems and/or create defects on layer surfaces or interfaces, which can contribute to producing undesirable dark current and reduce electro-optical and temperature performance.
As a result, there is a need for improved detectors and manufacturing processes that enhance detector performance.